Best Friends
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends ever since Rose thrust the friendship upon him in their first year. Now they are in their fifth year. But what if the oblivious Rose is too dense to release her best friend is head over heals for her? Maybe even too oblivious too realize her own feelings for him!
Rose Weasley climbed aboard the train throwing one last glance at her family with a smile. Ginger locks bouncing as the 11 year old skipped through the train compartments. Rose stopped at one in particular filled with noisy redheads.

"Hey Rosie" Albus, who had just boarded ahead of her, called.  
"Hey Albus joined the family compartment already I see" Rose stated cheerfully. She began to walk towards the next compartment when her other cousin James called "Oi, Rose, aren't you gonna sit with us?". "Sorry James I'm gonna go sit somewhere else, try and make a new friend, ya know?" She apologized. "Alright Rosie see ya" James waved her goodbye.

Rose had searched every section, finding them filled with intimidating groups of students whispering to each other about the "famous Weasleys". Rose was beginning to understand why her family members sat together. Just as she was about to turn around and go back to her family, Rose came along the last section. It was completely empty except for a boy her age reading next to the window.

Rose walked up to him and analyzed him the best she could. He had pale skin, pale blonde hair, and striking grey eyes. She recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy the boy her father had told her about. He must have been so absorbed in his book he didn't notice the fiery redhead looking him over.

"Hey there, I'm Rose Weasley and we're gonna be best friends!" she all but shouted. Scorpius looked up at her in disbelief. "You can't just decide to be someone's best friend" he stated coolly." "Hmph, oh yeah well I just did. Trust me we will be!" Scorpius could practically see the stars I her eyes as Rose predicted their supposed Friend ship.

"Why do you even want to be friends with me anyway?" Scorpius asked as he closed his book. "Hmm lemme think..." Rose trailed off. "You don't even know!" Scorpius sighed in exasperation. "Well are you gonna sit down or what?" He asked sounding annoyed. Rose just smiled and sat across from him.

"So watcha readin'?" Rose inquired in a sing-song voice. "A muggle book called The Jungle book" Scorpius spoke. "Oooh I love that book it's by Rudyard Kipling right" Rose replied enthusiastically. " Yes..." Scorpius muttered in surprise. The conversation continued like this, with Rose asking Scorpius questions about his interests and Scorpius quietly answering as he read, until the train arrived at the Hogsmead station.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!"

The shock on Scorpius's face was matched by almost everyone Else's face in the hall. He marched over to the shocked table as they began to clap somewhat weakly out of surprise, and sat at the end of the table. Several names later he heard a name that made him perk up and listen.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose somewhat nervously but mostly excitedly walked up to the sorting hat. She sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head and after about 3 seconds it squawked out "Ravenclaw!". She anxiously strolled over to the table full of cheering strangers and sat next to Scorpius near the end.

A girl across from her in her 2nd year smiled and shook her hand "Hello Rose I'm Annisa" she stated kindly. "H-hi" Rose was quite intimidated by the beautiful girl next to her. She had beautiful copper skin, long straight Raven hair, and unusual violet eyes. The girl smiled once more before turning to her friend next to her.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel relived that the strange girl had been sorted into the same house as him unlike her cousin Albus who was sorted into the family house, Gryffindor. A few more names were called and then the feast begun. Scorpius watched in shock as the petite redhead next to him ate like she was starved. He couldn't help but chuckle. Rose looked over at him puzzled and then just shrugged.

This was the beginning of Rose's prediction come true. " _...we're gonna be best friends..._ "


End file.
